Sing to Me, Kindred Spirits
by LivelyDeathNotes25
Summary: Her parents had died in an accident. All alone now, Aislinn is the new student at Karakura High. But it wasn't an ordinary accident. Plagued by nightmare and images, things her mind is trying to remember. What happens when she meets our favorite strawberry? Will Ichigo be able to help her? Ichigo x OC Better summary inside.
1. Moving Day

Hi everybody, I am new and this is my first story on here. So take it easy on me. o_o

I do not own Bleach nor it's characters. I only own Aislinn and the ones I make up along the way.

* * *

Her parents had died in an accident. All alone now, Aislinn is the new student at Karakura High. But it wasn't an ordinary accident. Plagued by nightmare and images, things her mind is trying to remember. What happens when she meets our favorite strawberry? Will Ichigo be able to help her? Or will she help him in the end? And what is going to happen when a dark presence appears? Ichigo x OC

* * *

I got off the plane and took a look around Tokyo International Airport. I was transfering schools after my parents' accident. I had always wanted to go to school in Japan and with my parents gone and no other family or friends to really speak of, I decided now was the time. I headed toward luggage, grabbed my bags and walked outside into the warm sun of Tokyo, Japan.

"Taxi!" I hailed for a taxi and threw my bags into the cab.

"Where to darlin'?" A very nice looking middle aged man asked through the rearview mirror.

"Umm, Karakura please." I turned and looked out the window as the beautiful scenery of Japan passed by. I dug through my bag till I found my iPod and was about to hit play when the taxi driver started talking to me.

"Your from the states right?" He looked at me in the rearview with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm from Pennsylvania. I am really excited to be here." I told him with a smile as we passed beautiful homes, top end buisinesses and hundreds of people walking to their chosen destinations. They were walking with a purpose I admired.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you around here?"

"Ummm..." The subject of my parents was still a sore subject for me. We weren't the perfect family. My dad was a violent, for lack of a better term, man. My mother had been my best friend and despite all the fighting I knew they loved eachother and me.

"Ohh, I am sorry if I have offended you in anyway. Just as a taxi driver I am a very curious man."

"No, no, no... That's ok. Ummm... My parents got into an accident which left me with no one so when it came to the court hearings I basically emancipated myself from the state and came her to finish my schooling. I always wanted to go to school in Japan, so here I am."

The taxi driver looked at me with a sypathetic look and nodded.

"Are you going to be ok?" He handed me a tissue from the glove box and handed it to me. I hadn't even realized I had a few tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Yeah, I have always been a fairly independant person and my parents had already been building up an account for me and now with their accounts, I could live comfortably and get through college with little to no problem." I took a huge swig out of my water bottle and put the window down a little bit for some fresh air.

"Good for you. Seems like you got a good head on your shoulders. Very mature. Now where did you want to go?" I hadn't realized we were in Karakura already. Then something caught my eye. A little girl. But something was off about her, for she had a chain hanging from her chest. I knew then that this little girl was a spirit. I knew ever scince I was little that I could see spirits but never told anyone. Nobody would believe me anyway. I snapped back to attention when I realized the driver had asked me a question.

"Ohh, uh... 1125... Akamura Ave." I read off of the ticket for my house which I had bought after weeks of searching the internet. A simple two story home down the road from a river and within walking distance of the highschool.

"Really? You are going to be across from the Kurosaki Clinic."

"Kurosaki Clinic?" I looked at him as her turned onto my road.

"It's a medical clinic run by Isshin Kurosaki and his family. Great people, it's just a shame what happened?" I looked at him curiously, not understanding what he meant.

"Umm, what happened?"

"Isshin's wife, the mother of his son and twin daughters died in a horrible accident about ten years ago." My mind instantly flashed to my parents and I hung my head in sadness.

My heart went out to the Kurosaki family. "We're here." He pulled over right in front of my home. "What's your name by the way?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Aislinn but people usually call me Ash. And thank you so much for everything." I grabbed my bags with his help and put them up on the porch. He held out his hand which I shook.

"My name is Yuki and you are very welcome. If you need anything and I can be of service, all you need is call and ask for me." He handed me a card with his company and name on it, which I took gratefully.

"Thank you Yuki, I appreciate it very much." He smiled with a nod as he got back in his cab.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Ash. Take it easy." He pulled out and headed back down the street. I walked up to the porch grabbed my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door. I smiled as I saw that it had been decorated to my liking. The entrance hallway was simple with a little table and key rack to the left and a place for umbrellas to the right. I took off my shoes before the step up into the rest of the home. I dropped my bags in the living room which was furnished with a beautiful, huge cream colored sectional couch and glass coffee table. Against the wall was a huge entertainment stand with flat screen tv, dvd player and surround system. I grabbed the bag with my PS2 and PS3 in it and set it by the tv.

"I will set that up later." The walls in the living room were a soft mint green and gorgeous chocolate brown trim with an elegant floral design. Matching curtains hung over the glass sliding doors that led out to the backyard. I walked into the kitchen which was simply set up. The only extra was the magnificent island I had built in the middle of the kitched with the stools I had picked out. I decided to take the rest of my bags to my room. I just set them down when my cell rings. I pull it out of my pocket.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ohayo, Evans-San?" I smiled when I realized it was my real-estate agent.

"Hai, Chiyo-San and please no formalities." I could hear him laugh over the phone and had to surpress a chuckle of my own.

"How do you like your new home, Ash-Chan?"

"It's great. I absolutely love it! I couldn't have asked for anything better."

"Good, good... I am glad to hear it. If you have any problems let me know."

"No, not at all. I should be great. The movers will be here with the rest of my things in the morning." I got off the phone with my realator and started unpacking. It was well past midnight by the time I was done and I had arrived at noon. I had to admit I did pretty good. I cleaned up from takeout and went to my room.

My room was perfect. The walls were a light teal color, the carpet was the color of white sand. The japanese futon which sits under the window was covered in simple black sheets with my favorite purple comforter. The curtains hanging over the window are a soft purple to accent my bed and the walls. I had set up all my pictures and trinkets around the room and put all my clothes away. Another thing I loved was how big the closet was. I may not have alot of things but I had alot of clothes. What could I say? I care about how I look.

I got changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. My time here is sure to be very interesting.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think and give me any ideas you might have. I value all of your opinions.

Thank you. - LDN25


	2. Meeting The Strawberry and Lunch

Hey everybody here is the second chapter! I have about eight so far but I don't want to post them to fast until I get some feedback. I would love to read your opinions and any ideas you might have for my story.

Thank you. -LDN25

I do not own Bleach nor it's characters. I only own Aislinn and the ones I make up along the way.

* * *

Her parents had died in an accident. All alone now, Aislinn is the new student at Karakura High. But it wasn't an ordinary accident. Plagued by nightmare and images, things her mind is trying to remember. What happens when she meets our favorite strawberry? Will Ichigo be able to help her? Or will she help him in the end? And what is going to happen when a dark presence appears? Ichigo x OC

* * *

Ichigo's POV

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

"What the hell!? Is that the way you wake up your son?" I woke up yet again to my idiot of a father waking me up to a kick in the face. This was getting very old. But since I was up I may as well get changed and head over to Urahara's for some training and a meeting he had requested.

"Ichi-Ni are you eating breakfast?!" I could hear Yuzu yelling up the stairs.

"Sorry Yuzu but not this morning. I'm meeting up with some of my friends." I patted her on the head when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I could see Dad and Karin already sitting at the table. "I will be back later, k?" Yuzu smiled at me before she went to sit back down.

"Of course Ichi-Ni! Have fun!" I nodded and gave a small smile and walked out the door. Urahara called for a meeting with the others due to the lack of hollow activity lately.

I started walking in the direction of the shop when I noticed a moving truck. Somebody moving in? I was about to walk past when a yell startled me.

"DAMMIT!" I was about to ask the person if they were ok when a young girl hopped out of the truck rubbing her head. My jaw dropped. (Not literaly. Well, maybe a little). She was about a few inches shorter then me with a beautiful hourglass figure. Her hair was styled in an almost emo look and from the looks it it was dyed. Her hair was white with shades of black running through it. But her eyes is what really got me. They were an indescribable shade of bright blue.

"Hello?" I finally snapped out of it when she started talking. I hadn't even realized she had started talking to me.

"Are you ok? You spaced out for a bit and your face is all flushed." Her heart shaped face showing nothing but concern.

"Oh, hi. Sorry about that. I just didn't realize someone was moving in. I'm Ichigo by the way." She smiled at me as she gave a small giggle. I could feel my face turn pink and my pulse quicken a bit.

"Hi, I'm Aislinn. But you can call me Ash, I hate formalities. Yeah I just moved in yesterday. You live nearby?"

"Yeah actually. My family and I own the clinic right over there." I pointed in the direction of my house. I watched her eyes widen as she looked from me to the house and back to me again. "Uhh, are you ok?

"I am so sorry, I'm ok it's just... You're a Kurosaki right?" I blinked at her in surprise. She's heard of us? But how...?

"How did you know?"

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out. When I arrived yesterday I took a taxi and the driver told me about you guys and the clinic after I told him my address." I chuckled as she got flustered, her face even turned pink.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. So your from the states huh?" She leaned into the truck to start pulling more boxes out. I moved to help her.

"Oooh, you don't have to help me. I don't want to inconveniance you. And yes I am. California to be exact. This is a refreshing change."

"I want to help. It's not an inconveniance. Glad you like it here. What brings you all the way out here anyway?" She grabbed the last box and set it on the porch then turned back to me.

"Would you like to come in for some lunch? As a thank you for all your help." I grinned and gave a nod of my head.

"Sure, I guess. Thank you." She smiled at me and headed inside. I followed her into her house and started to look around. It was a really nice place. Warm and well decorated. She walked into the kitchen and pointed towards the stools.

"Make yourself at home. Do you have any preferences on food? I am fully stocked so I can make just about anything." She started rummaging in the fridge as I took a seat at the kitchen island. "And don't worry. I am a great cook."

"Not at all. I'll eat just about anything. But I do love a good cury." She lifted her head from the fridge and gave me this smile that could've lit up the room. I don't know what it was about this girl but something about her got under my skin. But not in a bad way.

"Great! I will start making rice and curry. What would you like to drink? Tea, Soda or Juice?" She started taking things out of the fridge and cabinets, setting them on the counter. She started the rice cooker then looked back at me. She really was a sweet girl.

"Ummm, juice is fine thanks." She nodded and went back to the fridge. She took out the juice and retrieved two cups before pouring the juice. She handed me my glass and took a drink out of her own. "Thank you." I took a deep swallow and set my cup down.

"You are very welcome. So I take it you go to Karakura High? What grade are you in?" She talked to me as she started cutting the meet and preparing everything else. I watched as she started slicing the vegetables and dumping the meet into the lock pot.

"Yes actually, I am a junior. I take it your enrolling there?" She poured the vegatables into the pot as well as the right amount of curry and seasoning. She washed her hands before she turned and sat across from me. She leaned her head on her hands as she gazed at me.

Aislinn's POV

I smiled at him from across the counter as I tried to fight a blush. When I first saw him walking by the moving truck I was shocked. Not by his hair which I could tell was natural but by how handsome he was. All lean muscle, dressed sharp for a teenage boy and a face that would make a greek god jealous. This is how I hit my head. (Not my finest moment. .)

"Yes, and I am a junior as well. I've always wanted to go to school here so when the oppurtunity came up I took it. By the way I really like your hair." I almost laughed as I watched his whole face go red. He reminded me of a strawberry. Wait a second. His name is Ichigo... Didn't one of the meanings to his name mean strawberry? That's cute.

"Thanks, I guess... But my hair is..."

"Natural? Yes I know." He blinked at me a few times as if almost dazed. I must have completely caught him of guard. I started to feel real bad. He must get picked on and bullied for his hair. Well if I ever see that happening I will take care of it.

"..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you..."

"No, it's just that... You are the first person to realize that it's my natural color. It just took me by surprise that's all. Thank you though." I smile softly before I get up to check on the curry. When I decided it was done I took out two plates and dished out the rice before pouring the curry over top. I set his plate in front of him and sat down myself.

"Don't thank me. I only speak truth. Besides, if I may be so bold... I would like for us to be friends. If that's ok?" We both dug into our meals. Which not to pat me on back (Pat, Pat o_O) was very good.

"I'd like that. But may I ask why? I know my demeanor usually scares people off. Not attract them." I stared at him in an almost stunned silence. What did he mean by that? I mean I noticed he almost always had a scowl on his face, but he was a nice guy. And he had a warm and kind aura about him. That was one of the not so normal things about me. I could sense others and to a point their personalities.

"Well I'm not most people. I like you and that is all there is to it." Wait, did I just say that out loud? (Gulp) I could feel my face getting warm and went back to eating. Hoping he didn't read to much into it.

"Well I like you to. You're a nice person. By the way, this curry is extremely good. I'd even go so far as to say it's better then Yuzu's." I smiled as he told me he liked me too and my cooking. I was extremely pleased with myself. I knew right then and there I was going to love it here.

"Thank you very much. I am glad you like it. I've been cooking since I was little and started to learn asian cuisine a few years back. And if you don't mind me asking who is Yuzu?"

"You are welcome. It is amazing that you taught yourself to cook. Especially foreign dishes. Oh and Yuzu is my sister. I have younger twin sisters. Yuzu is the youngest and Karin, the oldest."

"Twins huh? That's pretty cool. You must be quite the protective older brother."

"Yes I am. Now that I think about it... If you'd like to come over for dinner tonight, you are more then welcome." I nodded my head a little to enthusiastically.

"Yes I would love to. I'd like to meet your family." Realizing we both finished our meals, I took our plates to the sink and started to cleanup. I hadn't even realized he was next to me, till he grabbed the now clean plate out of my hand and started to dry it. I smiled as he helped me clear up. I dished the leftovers into containers and put some in a bento box.

"I will let them know you will be coming over for dinner. Right now I'm sorry to say, I have to be off. I was supposed to meet some of my friends. Thank you very much for lunch. It was really good."

"No, thank you for all your help. And being my friend. I really enjoyed talking with you and I hope we can get to know eachother better." I walked him to the door and opened it for him. It was about mid noon so some of the heat of the day diminished. I handed him the bento box I had put together. "This is for you. Im glad you enjoyed yourself. And I will head over once I am done unpacking. Have fun with your friends."

"Yeah, me too. I had a great time. Thank you for the bento by the way. It will be my lunch tomorrow. I will see you later tonight and I will try. Some of them can be quite obnoxious. Heh. Cya later Ash."

"Cya later Ichigo." He chuckled as he headed down the road. Once he was out of sight, I brought the rest of my things inside and closes the door. I leaned against it with a sigh.

"Wow... What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Chapter 2 up! I hope you enjoy and I appreciate any feed back!

Love LivelyDeathNotes25


	3. Dinner With The Family, Truths Revealed

Chapter 3 officially up. Sorry if Ichigo and the others seem alittle OOC but it helps my story move along. This is my first time posting a story for people to read. I am currently going to school to be a writer so I hope all of you read and review. Feel free to submit ideas.

Thank you. -LDN25

I do not own Bleach nor it's characters. Tite Kubo does unfortunately or Ichigo and Orihime would be together already.

I only own Aislinn and the ones I make up along the way.

* * *

Her parents had died in an accident. All alone now, Aislinn is the new student at Karakura High. But it wasn't an ordinary accident. Plagued by nightmare and images, things her mind is trying to remember. What happens when she meets our favorite strawberry? Will Ichigo be able to help her? Or will she help him in the end? And what is going to happen when a dark presence appears? Ichigo x OC

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I started to walk to Urahara's after leaving Ash's house. I'm gonna have to explain the reason I am late. My thoughts still circled around the encounter as I reacher the shop. I just walked through the door when I was bombarded with swift kick to my shin.

"What the hell Rukia! What was that for?" I rubbed my shin as I looked down at my friend Rukia. She might be tiny but boy could she hold up her own in a fight.

"You're late! Where have you been!? The meeting was almost two hours ago!" She stood there with her hands on her hips and gave me her most terrifying glare. (Gulp.)

"I'm sorry, alright! We had a neighbor just move in a couple of doors down. She seemed to be having trouble unpacking so I gave her a hand. She thanked me by making lunch." When I was finished everybody had calmed down. I let out a sigh of relief, not sure how much abuse my body could take from the midget.

"New neighbore, Kurosaki-Kun?" I heard Orihime ask from where she was standing in the door way that lead to the meeting room. I turned to look at her and nodded.

"Yeah, her name is Aislinn. Just moved in yesterday. She's in the same grade as us and will be attending school with us as well. She is from California." Orihime smiled at the prospect of a possible new friend. She started jumping up and down, clapping her hands. It was hard not to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"What is she like?" Orihime asked while she was still practically bouncing in place.

"Well she's very nice, great personality and a very good cook." I watched as everybody looked at me before Rukia grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. I was really confused as she turned on me with that all knowing look of hers.

"You like her." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I just looked at her stunned as I didn't know what to say to that. I never, even for being a teenage boy, thought of a girl in that kind of manner. I guess I was just so busy with everything else. And after what happened to my mom, I guess I kind of avoided getting that close to people. Yeah I had my friends but never anything on a more intimate level.

"Umm, what are you..."

"Do not play dumb with me. The others might be oblivious, but I'm not. Nor am I stupid. You like her Ichigo, I could see it in your eyes when you spoke of her. It's about time."

I blinked at her. What was that supposed to mean?

"Well yeah, I mean, I like her enough but I don't know if..." I stopped. I was at a loss for words. There was something about her that got to me. I couldn't help but think maybe Rukia is right. What I didn't understand was the last thing she said. "What do you mean, 'it's about time'?" She shook her head at me as if it was the easiest thing in the world to figure out.

"Some of us were wondering when you would find someone or even get curious enough to look hard enough. You have to admit, you can be pretty oblivious." She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. She was a very observant person, but being a soul reaper for that long is bound to change a person. "I guess it just took you to finding the right one for it to kick in, in the brain of yours. Congrats by the way. Are you going to tell her?"

"Umm, not sure. I want us to get to know eachother first. I have no clue what to do in this position. I've never tried to date anyone before." I scratched the back of my head as I contemplated. I was glad though, to have someone to talk to. She let out a laugh before she came to stand in front of me. I looked down at her and she smiled. She really was like a sister to me.

"If you need help or need to talk about it, you know you can come to me anytime." She have my arm a gentle squeeze then walked back inside. I stayed outside as I began to think on the conversation that just transpired. The only thing that kept going through my head was 'did I really want to get involved with someone while doing what I do?' I ran my fingers through my hair. Rukia gave me alot to think about.

Aislinn's POV

I finally got my unpacking done. Everything was in it's place. I just sat down in the living room to catch a breath when I saw the time. Crap! Dinner at Ichigo's is in a half hour.

I rushed up and into the shower. I washed as fast as was humanly possible then went straight to my closet. I picked out my best pair of skinny jeans; ripped and dark washed. My white satin corset with elegant floral embroidery over a soft cream colored peasant blouse. Then to top it off my black suede knee high boots.

"I need to breath and relax. It's just dinner." Just dinner my ass. I knew the second he left that I had a thing for Ichigo. Not that I would ever admit it out loud. I fix my hair into cute bouncy curls and used simple makeup that brought out the color of my eyes. I knew I wasn't a bad looking girl, but I was still to a flaw, self concious. I head down stairs, grabbed my keys and headed to the clinic.

I gently rapped on the door and waited. A moment goes by when I hear footsteps and then the door opens to who I am guessing is Ichigo's father. I take a formal bow.

"Kurosaki-San, it's a pleasure to meet you. Is Ichigo home?" Ichigo's father gave me the up and down look with a quirked eyebrow. I didn't look bad did I? Then his face broke out into a huge smile before I was swept into a hug.

"You must be the girl Ichigo was talking about. Aislinn-Chan right? Your our new neighbor." I was floored. Never in my life had I met someone as enthusiastic and brazen as this man. But, and I wouldn't admit this out loud either, I found that I didn't mind. I even went as far as hugging the man back.

"Hey oldman, let her breath. I swear you are the wierdest father." And there he was. The very man that has taken up almost every corner of my mind. Isshin, Ichigo's father, put a hand over his heart as he got overly theatricle. He ran straight for this poster on their wall of a very beautiful woman that struck me as familiar. I gasped as I realized that must be Ichigo's mom. Now I knew where his hair and his looks came from.

"Misaki! Why is our son so mean!? But he invited a girl..." I tuned him out when I turned to Ichigo andd noticed his face was red and staring at me. He finally snapped out of it and came over to welcome me in before shutting the door. I loved the feel of this place. It actually felt like a home. A place of warmth, safety and happiness. I smiled as Ichigo led me to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" I smiled as I remembered him being over for lunch earlier in the day.

"Yes please. A water would be nice." He nodded as he got a glass down and filled it. He handed it to me with a small quirk of his lip.

"I'm glad you came. I didn't think you would..." I cut him off right there.

"You didn't think I'd come? I meant it when I said I wanted to be friends," and possibly more, "I'm honored you invited me over." Then I saw him smile, a real smile, and my heart melted. What had happened to this boy that he never smiled like that? If I ever find the cause for his inner sadness, I will beat the shit out of it. He was just about to say something when two girls walked in.

"Oh, you must me Ash-Chan? Ichigo said you'd be over for dinner. I'm Yuzu, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled at the sweet girl who I could now identify as one of Ichigo's sisters.

"And I'm Karin. It's nice to see Ichigo expanding his circle. You're very cute."

"KARIN!" Ichigo's face was now as red as a stove burner and I had to fight a giggle. But I smiled and looked at the girls.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Both of you. You two are so adorable. I wish I had siblings." Both girls cheeks turned pink and I almost let out a squeal at their cuteness.

"Well a friend of Ichigo's is always a member of our family. We can be your sister too if you want." My smile got even bigger as I hugged the both of them.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Ichigo was just about to speak again when his father walked back into the room. Only this time he had a seriousness about him. It was such a switch to the man that had answered the door. I could see Ichigo chomping at the bit, for this is the second time he has been interupted.

"Welcome to our home Ash-Chan. It's a pleasure to have a pretty girl such as yourself here. Let alone a friend of Ichigo's. You are welcome here anytime. By the way you could've invited your parents. We all could have had dinner together and gotten to know eachother." I cringed on the inside at the topic of my parents. I knew the subject was going to come up at some point. I just didn't realize it would be this soon. It must have shown on my face because everyone stopped and looked me in concern.

"Are you ok? Was it something goatface said?" Ichigo finally able to speak, walked up and put a hand on my shoulder. I could see the concern in his eyes. But there was something else there that I couldn't quite place. I'd figure it out later.

"Ummm, I am not entirely sure... I uhh..." I looked down as I tried to swallow down the emotions that were trying to battle their way to the surface. I turned to look at Ichigo's father with as much strength as I could muster. "I knew I was going to have to tell people eventually, as I made friends and everything but... The thing is Kurosaki-San... I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Are you a runaway or something?" My head snapped up to look at him. Really? How did he come to that conclusion. I shook my head in the negative and bowed my head. Then I steeled myself knowing it would be good to tell someone other then a shrink. I squared my shoulders and lifted my head as I stared from face to face to face.

"No sir, actually... My parents both died," Everyone in the room gasped and their faces turned pale. "They, uh, died in an accident a few months ago."


	4. Living with the Kurosaki Family? WTF!

Hi everybody... I am posting another chapter because I just wrote another one. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. The idea for this story hit me out of nowhere and since I want to become a novelist I wanted to get other people's ideas about my writing abilities. This is going to be a somewhat long story and will probably be made up into two or more parts. Thank you. -LDN25

* * *

I do not own Bleach nor it's characters. I only own Aislinn and the ones I make up along the way.

* * *

Her parents had died in an accident. All alone now, Aislinn is the new student at Karakura High. But it wasn't an ordinary accident. Plagued by nightmare and images, things her mind is trying to remember. What happens when she meets our favorite strawberry? Will Ichigo be able to help her? Or will she help him in the end? And what is going to happen when a dark presence appears? Ichigo x OC

* * *

Aislinn's POV

Isshin came up and wrapped me in a hug, while rubbing his hand down my back.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Do you have any other family?" I shook my head into his shoulder as I held onto him. This was the closest to parental contact as I was going to get. I didn't even realize at first that Ichigo came over till I felt a different set of arms wrap themselves around me. I clung to him, trying to fight the tears.

"It's ok sir. You didn't know. And no I don't. I have no other living relatives or family friends. When it came down to the court hearings and legal matters, I emancipated myself and moved here." Isshin put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's settled then. You are moving in with us. We have a spare room next to Ichigo's." My head snapped up from it's place on Ichigo's shoulder and I felt his arms fall from around me. Apparently neither of us saw that one coming.

"No, no, no... That's ok... I'm ok. With the money left from my life savings and the inheritance from my parents I can take care of myself and go to college. Besides I don't want to be a burden to you or your family." He shook his head at me then looked up at Ichigo as if having a silent conversation.

"But I don't like the thought of you being alone. No one deserves that. Especially not a sweet girl like you."

"We would love it if you stayed with us!" Yuzu piped in and Karin nodded her head in agreement. So I looked up to Ichigo who stared at me with the same amount of shock. I didn't know what to say. Until Ichigo spoke.

"It probably wouldn't do you any good to argue right now. He is unbelievably stubborn when his mind gets stuck on something." But I shook my head anyway. I knew I could take care of myself.

"I know you can probably take care of yourself," What the hell? Was this man a mind reader? "But it would make me feel better if you at least spent the night here, until we figured something out. Please?" I looked from Ichigo to Karin to Yuzu and back to their father and weakly nodded my head. I couldn't turn someone down when they were that concerned for me. And to a point he was right. I didn't want to be alone. (The list of things I wouldn't admit out loud just keeps getting bigger.)

"I just need to go get some of my things. I'll be right back." I turned to head for the door when a hand on mine stopped me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ichigo with a determination in his eyes I have never seen before on any living being.

"I'm going to help you, so I'm coming with." I smiled at the kind gesture and without thinking I grabbed his hand. I walked with him back to my place and was about to open the door when I realized I was still holding his hand. I let go before mumbling an apology.

"Hey, it's alright." I smiled shyly then I walked into the house, taking my shoes off at the entrance and watched as Ichigo did the same. I headed up the steps to my room.

"Wow, you really did a great job with the place. But this piece is amazing." I turned to look at him only to notice he was staring at the big painting of a fantasy scene on the wall above my couch. I smiled because he had no clue.

"Thank you very much. That one took me a very long time." I had to fight the giggle bubbling in my throat when he turned to look at me. He was completely confused until I saw it dawn on him. (But then again it could have been the fact I had left out all of my art supplies sitting in the corner of the room.)

"You painted this?" I nodded and then he gave me 'that' smile. I melted again. "It's absolutely beautiful. You're an amazing artist."

"Thank you very much. I'm glad you love it so much. I did all the pictures hanging in my house." This time I couldn't keep the laugh down as his eyes about bugged out of his head. "Hehehe, I'm sorry... I don't mean to laugh but the look on your face. Priceless." He laughed with me and it was amazing.

"It's ok, actually. I like hearing your laugh." (Jaw drop) I could feel my face turning red. So I ducked my head with a mumbled 'thanks' and continued heading up the steps. I finally reached my room when I heard his footsteps behind me. I dug for my duffle bag before throwing a bunch of clothes in it including the school uniform. I grabbed my ipod, throwing it into my school bag. Grabbing my shower bag and some odds and ends I turned to Ichigo who was leaning against my doorframe. He looked... Well damn.

"You ready?" I smiled and gave my affirmative when he reached out to take my duffle bag. He must have seen the look on my face because he let out a chuckle before throwing my bag over his shoulder. "I did tell you I was coming over to help didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you did. Thank you." I grabbed my school bag, my shower bag and my comforter before heading out the door. Shutting all the lights off on the way out we reached the front porch. I grabbed my keys, locking the door. We walked back to his place in a comfortable silence. "I hope you don't mind, about any of this."

"Of course not. In fact it will give you and me to get to know eachother better." We reached the door, which he opened, and led me in. We were greeted by his family and we all sat down to have dinner. It was a comfortable endeavor despite the previous events. When dinner was done and everything was cleaned up Ichigo approached me.

"Here, I will show you to the spare room. It's right next to mine." My smile faded a little as I realized I will be sleeping in the room next to his. I didn't even realize we had reached the room until I walked it his back.

"Oh god, I am so sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Hey, stop that. It's ok. This is the spare room. I know it's a bit bland but nobody ever stays in here so we never bothered doing anything with it." He lead me into a room that had a simple futon on the floor under the window on whice I tossed my comforter. The walls were a soft cream color and the floor was hardwood with a simple blue area rug. I put my bags down before turning to him.

"No, this is great. Thank you. For everything."

"You are very welcome, and the bathroom is down the hall on the left." I dug through my duffle bag until I found my favorite pair of pajamas. (White spaghetti strap tank and fuzzy black short shorts with multi colored stars all over them.) I grabbed my shower bag and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." He nodded.

"I will be in my room," he pointed to his door, "whenever your done."

"Ok." I entered the bathroom and closed the door. "This is going to be a loooong night." I changed into my pjs, washed all the makeup off of my face, brushed my hair and teeth. Once I felt I was clean enough I grabbed my bag before depositing it back in my room. I walked down the hall and paused infront of the door. I gave three gentle taps to his door.

"Come in." I opened the door and carefuly walked into the room.

"Hey." I walked over and sat on the foot of his bed. "What did you want to know?"

We spent the next hour and a half talking about ourselves, getting to know one another. Then something came to the forefront of my mind. I have never told anyone this because people might think I'm crazy but maybe he could understand. I decided to take a chance.

"If I told you something about me do you promise not to think me insane." He nodded slowly as I got myself a little for comfortable. "You see I have never told anyone this, not even parents. I was so worried that people would shun me and I wasn't even to sure about it myself until about a year ago. I can see and talk to spirits." I sat there and waited for some kind of answer, but he just sat there and stared at me. I should have known better, but I thought I could trust him. I hung my head, got off the bed and headed for the door.

"I am so sorry. Please just forget I said anything. It's ok I..." I was stunned into silence when I felt him grab my wrist.

"No, I'm sorry. I just... It wasn't what I was expecting." He led me back to the bed and sat us both down. He looked at me as he took my hand into his own. "I... I can see them too. Me and a bunch of my friends. We are what you would call spiritually aware. I didn't mean to worry you." I was stunned to say the least, but I was happy. Happy that someone was just like me.

"It's ok... I am just very happy that I'm not the only one." He smiled again and I froze. If he kept doing that I don't know what I'd do. I guess I must have yawned because he yawned too. "I think it's about time we go to bed. We have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I agree. So I guess it's good night. See you in the morning." I yawned again and nodded as I headed for the door.

"Good night Ichigo. Sweet dreams." I walked to my room. But I swore I heard him say 'sweet dreams' back. As soon as I hit the bed and buried myself in my comforter, I was out.

My final thoughts before the darkness took me, 'I really like Ichigo.'

* * *

Well that was chapter four. I know none of my chapters are the same length. Im sorry for that but I break it off where I feel like it's a good way to leave a chapter. And I absolutely love cliffhangers.

Thank you for reading. Love you all! -LDN25


	5. Nightmares and 1st Day of School

Sorry it's been so long you guys. Between school and work and family, been very very busy. Such is life. : )

Here Is Chapter 5, finally, hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

* * *

I must have fallen asleep shortly after Ash left my room, because I was now slowly waking up and I turned to my alarm clock '1:30 AM'. I let out a huge sigh, wondering why I was awake. Then I heard it. It was the sound of fear and pain. I could hear whimpering in the next room and realized it was Ash. I rushed out of bed and ran to her room. When I opened her door, I wasn't expecting what I saw. She was thrashing around in her bed, letting out these sounds that broke my heart. What happened to this poor girl? I ran to her bed, grabbing her wrists so she didn't hurt herself or me.

"Ash... Ash please wake up. Ash! Ash wake..." I was cut off as her eyes snapped open to look at me. Tears were still making their way down her face. It took a moment for eyes to focus but when they did, she threw herself into my arms. 'Oomph'. "Hey... Are you ok?" She clung to me like a life line and I could her labored breathing. "Shhhh... I'm here. I'm here, I promise."

"Ichi..." 'hiccup', "go..." I pulled away to get a better look at her. What I saw scared the shit out of me. Fear. There was an almost primal fear in her eyes. I took her into my arms again and kissed the top of her head. Something about her brought out the protector in me even more. He rubbed my hands up and down her back as I felt her slowly calm down.

"I'm here..." When I felt her start to fall back asleep, I gently layed her down and tucked her in. Then on impluse I reached out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I smiled softly as I watched her face relax and I wondered if it was my touch. Nah. I went to stand and leave when I felt her hand grab mine.

"Stay... Please..." I turned to look at her, and a trace of that fear found it's way back onto her face. I realized then that I couldn't leave, even if I wanted to. I gently crawled under the covers behind her and took her into my arms. It took my breath away when I felt her snuggle deeper into me. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, but just before I did, I swore I heard her speak.

"Please don't leave... me." I swore then and there that I would do what it takes to keep her with me. Then sleep claimed me.

**The Next Morning**

**No POV**

Ichigo woke up to the sound of his sisters yelling up the stairs for breakfast. He was getting ready to get up when he realized he was pinned. He looked down to see a head of hair laying on his chest. Then the events from the night before came flooding back. He ran his fingers through her hair feeling how soft her curls were. He froze when he felt her shift against him. She stretched which pressed herself even more against him. He felt his face turn red and he moved his hand, realizing she was waking up.

Aislinn's POV

"Mmmmm..." I stretched out when I realized I was pressed up against something or someone. I felt warm and safe when it dawned on me. Last night, my nightmare and Ichigo waking me up to comfort me. My face got real hot as I turned to look at him through my hair. He looked just as stunned as me.

"Mornin'..."

"Mornin' to you too. I am sorry about last night, but thank you for being there." He smiled as he he sat up and my face got even hotter. He was shirtless. I tried not to stare as I sat up myself and stretched my arms out.

"You're welcome. It was no trouble at all, I didn't mind." He stood up and went to go get dressed for school. So I dug in my bag, got my uniform and got dressed myself. I liked the uniform. It was snug and fit to all of my curves. It made my d-cups look more perky and my legs longer. I brushed out my curls and went to brush my teeth. When I was done and walked back out to the hallway Ichigo was closing his door.

"Hey, you ready?" He turned to me and his scowl softened. I wonder if I was the only one to affect him like this. Nah.

"Yeah, are you? You nervous?" I shook my head and headed down the stairs.

"With you around, how could I be?" I was shy to turn and look at his face. But I knew I had stunned him abit. We got to the bottom of the stair and was bombarded by his sisters.

"Morning you two! Ready for breakfast?" Yuzu greeted us from the kitchen and I headed over to help her. "Oh no, you don't have to help me. I'm ok." I giggled at how flustered she got. I gathered from her antics that she is the mother hen of the household.

"But I want to. You guys let me stay, so it's my way of saying thanks." She smiled up at me and I smiled back. She clapped her hands together.

"Then thank you as well. Let's eat!" Everybody got situated at the table and dug in. It was a simple eggs, rice and sundried beef. It was amazing. Yuzu was an amazing cook. We were just finishing up when Ichigo's dad turned to me.

"Are you ready for your first day at a new school?" I loved his concern. He might be abit goofy but I could tell he loved his kids and he was a great father. I wish mine had been just like him. I shook that thought before it got me upset.

"Yes I am. And thank you for having me. I really enjoy it here. Meeting you all has been such an honor." I could see their faces light up at what I had said and couldn't help but feel all giddy on the inside. Now this is what a family should be.

"You are quite welcome and I hope you do agree to take the spare room here. We would love to have you and the thought of you living in that house by yourself. It makes me worry." Isshin's face was all business as he spoke to me about my living arrangements. I was finding it hard to say no to that. So I smiled.

"I will think about it. I don't want to be a nuisance to you and your family." Yuzu instantly jumped in as she hugged me with alot of strength for a little girl her size.

"Never! We would love it if you stayed with us! You and I could cook together and we would all have fun!" I laughed at her enthusiasm as I looked to Karin who nodded her agreement. I looked to Ichigo who shrugged, 'It's up to you even though it doesn't look like your getting a choice. I nodded in my acknowledgment.

"Ok then. Scince you all seem so adament about it. But if I can do anything in return please do not hesitate to tell me, please? I refuse to accept your hospitality and not do something in return." Isshin laughed at my mumbling before giving me a hug himself.

"Just go to school, finish your education and be yourself. That's all the thanks I would ever need. Now go or your going to be late." He let me go and nudged me and Ichigo towards the door. We grabbed our schoolbags and walked out the door. I let out a breath as we met the warm air and sun.

"Wow, your family is incredible Ichigo." He chuckled.

"Yeah, that's one word for them." I smiled up at him as we started heading for school. My attention was grabbed my the scenery, the people and the little shops that made up Karakura Town. I knew I was going to love it here. Especially with people like Ichigo standing by me.

"I want to hear what you have to say about your dad's idea and wanting me to stay with you guys. I am still like a complete stranger to you." Ichigo stopped walking and turned to me.

"I agree with my oldman for the fact that I don't like the idea of you living by yourself. Especially after last night. And your not a complete stranger. We're friends. We've also gotten to know eachother. We want to be there for you..." He paused before taking a deep breath, "I want to be there for you." I was stunned to say the least. Never had anyone ever said anything like that to me. I gave my biggest smile. (Thank god my teeth were perfectly straight and bleach white.)

"Thank you so much. That means everything to me." I started to walk again and he fell into step with me. We walked the rest of the way in a companionable silence. When we got to the school, he stopped us at the gate. He turned to me.

"Do you have your class sheet?" I nodded and dug into my bag, pulling it out once I found it. I handed it to him. He scanned over it before I watched his eyes go wide. What? Is something wrong with my sheet? He looked at me as he handed it back. "You have the same class as me. That's good. I can walk you to class and look after you." Wow. He was going to be the death of me. (In a good way of course. Heh.)

"Cool! So let's go!"

"ICHIGO!" I watched as Ichigo, with an agility I've never seen, side stepped from getting tackled by a boy our age.

"KEIGO! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop doing that!"

"Waahhh! Ichigo you are so mean to me! I thought we were friends!" This boy, Keigo, reminded me very much of Ichigo's dad. I thought it was really funny. I must have been laughing because Ichigo sent a glare my way. But that only made me laugh harder. Keigo stopped his rant because he was now looking at me as if he hadn't notice me standing there.

"Well hello, beautiful girl. I'm Keigo, what's you..." He didn't get to finish for Ichigo pounded him into the ground with his fist. Yikes. Ichigo looked angry so I didn't comment.

"Keigo, don't even think about it. Besides, she's new. A transfer student from the states."

"Hi, I'm Aislinn but you may call me Ash. It's nice to meet one of Ichigo's friends." I held out my hand which he shook. Another boy came running up to us sending a glare Keigo's way. He must make people very frustrated with his antics.

"Keigo what have you done now? Not causing trouble again I hope." The newcomer to our little group turned to me. He smiled warmly before extending his hand.

"And I'm Mizurio. It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Karakura High. Sorry about him. He gets alittle carried away sometimes. You just have to put him in his place." I giggled as Keigo went into another one of his fits. Something about his friends not caring about him anymore.

"Thank you very much Mizurio. I'm feeling very welcomed." Ichigo walked up to us and greeted Mizurio before turning back to me.

"You ready to head to class?" I nodded as I followed everyone into the school. Ichigo and Keigo were bickering as we made it to the classroom. I thought it was so sweet to see Ichigo interact like this with his friends. Hoping one day I could fit into his group. We walked into the classroom to a chorus of greetings. Friends seeing eachother after a weekend and I smiled.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned as a beautiful girl with auburn hair came bouncing up to Ichigo. 'Boy her boobs were hug; how did she breath?' I could feel myself getting agitated as this girl smiled at Ichigo in a way that should have been obvious to everyone in the room.

"Hey Orihime! How was your weekend?"

"It was good. I came up with a new recipe using soba, red bean paste and chocolate sauce." I blanched. What the hell did this girl eat? And from the looks on everyone's faces that this was nothing new. "How was yours?"

"It was pretty cool... Oh, I forgot. Ash would you come here please?" I walked up to Ichigo and stood real close to him. I don't know how much I like this girl and how close she seemed to Ichigo. "Guys this is Ash. She's a transfer student from the states and my new neighbor. Ash these are my friends Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Tatsuki." He pointed to each in turn. The girl, a guy with glasses, a giant and a girl with short hair. I smiled to each of them.

"Hi, I'm Aislinn but please just call me Ash. It's nice to meet all of you." I bowed slightly out of respect. "I hope to get to know each one of you so we could be friends. Everyone chattered in agreement and it warmed me on the inside at just how easily they accepted me.

"Alright class! To your seats!" The teacher walked in as everybody took their places. I shuffled my feet as I stood there awkwardly, not sure where to sit. The teacher must have noticed me cause she gestured for to come to the front of the room. I stood in front of the chalkboard as the teacher called the class to attention.

"Alright you guys! We have a new student, she has transfered here from California in the states. I'd like you all to make her feel welcome." She looked to me. "Would you introduce yourself to the class please?" I nodded as I bowed to the rest of the classroom.

"Hi my name is Evans, Aislinn. But please call me Ash. I am from the United States. California to be exact. I hope to fit in and thank you." The class clapped as I finished my introduction. I blushed because I didn't do good in front of people.

"If you would take a seat. The desk next to Ichigo is open." I walked over and took my seat next to Ichigo who smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I turned to the front of the room and tuned into the lesson. This was going to be a long and interesting day.

* * *

Thank You For Reading. R&R.

Love - LDN25


	6. Making Friends and More

Chapter 6 Now Up... And sorry about the length of my chapters flucuating so much. This was one of my favorite ones to write so far. And slight lemon coming up so Warning. I hope you guys and girls enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

**Aislinn's POV**

* * *

The lunch bell rang as I gathered up my stuff. But then it dawned on me that I never grabbed my lunch. It mush have shown on my face, cause Ichigo walked up to me.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I forgot to grab my lunch from my place last night." Ichigo laughed as he reached behind him and into his bag. He brought out two bento boxes and handed me the one. I looked up at him, not sure what to say. "What... how..?"

"Yuzu packed both of us lunches this morning. She figured you'd forgot with everything that happened last night." I was stunned into silence. She really was a sweet girl. I had to remember to thank her when we got home. Wait. Home? My face turned pink for I had forgotten I now technically lived with his family. I snapped out of it as Ichigo waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yo, what's up? You spaced on me." I shook my head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. I almost forgot that we now technically live together." Ichigo stared at me and was about to say something when...

"WHAT!?" We both spun around to see that Ichigo's friends had stayed behind. Each of their faces showed a different emotion. Ranging from shock to disbelief to wonder. The one who had shouted was Keigo. Go figure. "Ichigo what is going on?" Ichigo looked at me, and I nodded. It was bound to come out to other people sooner or later. How long could I hide the fact that my parents were dead? Ichigo turned to his friends.

"Let's go to our spot for lunch and we will explain and answer any questions you might have." Everyone nodded and I followed them out of the classroom. We went up to the roof of the school and everyone took a seat. I took the spot inbetween Ichigo and Orihime. We all started on our lunches before Orihime spoke.

"Ash? Ichigo? What's going on? Ichigo and I looked at eachother before turning back to the group. I spoke first. It would be easier to explain from the beginning.

"Ummm... The reason I'm here and for living with Ichigo's family is... Well, my parents died in an accident a few months ago." Everyone's face paled just like when I told Ichigo and his family. Orihime looked close to tears and I couldn't find myself to be overly upset with her. She seemes like a real lovely girl. "And when it came to all the legal matter, so I didn't go into foster care, I emancipated myself from the state. I have always wanted to go to school here so with my life savings and the inheritance from my parents, I moved here." Ichigo put his hand on my shoulder for comfort as I was getting a little emotion.

"I was heading over to you guys Sunday morning when I crossed paths with her unloading her things. I stopped to help her so she had invited me in for luch which I told you guys. But I had invited her over for dinner. My father had asked about her parents and that's when she told us about her being alone." Orihime brought me into a hug which crushed me against her assets.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. I know how that feels. My brother died in an accident a few years back. He had raised me since our parents left us. I live by myself too." I hugged her back and found I couldn't be jealous of this girl. We were alot alike and I could see us being really good friends. Sisters even.

"I'm sorry too. No one should have to go through that." Orihime sat back and gave me a huge smile. It was infectious, so I found myself smiling back. "But thank you. I've never really had any friends before so this is nice. I'm very happy to have met all of you." Ichigo looked at me with a quirked eyebrow and I thought it made him look cute.

"No friends? But that makes no sense. You're a great person." I blushed at the compliment as everyone else chipped in with their agreements. I was about to respond when Orihime spoke up again.

"Well it is official. You are one of us!" And with that being said everyone took their turns to give me a hug. After all the hugs and chatter, we continued on with lunch. Which was an amazing time with everyone laughing and joking, getting to know eachother bit by bit. I smiled the entire rest of the day.

After School

Ichigo's POV

The bell to signal the end of the sounded over the PA system. Everyone stood up to gather their things and say goodbye to friends. I grabbed my bag and headed to the door to wait for the others. I leaned against the door frame as Ash, Orihime, Chad and Uryu walked up to me. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get outta here." We all started to walk home, the air outside still warm. We were about halfway home when Chad and Uryu split up to go their seperate ways. We all waved to eachother and said our goodbyes and continued on. I listened as Orihime and Ash had a conversation about our homework assignment and my mind wandered. Earlier when Ash had introduced herself to the class all the guys in our room stared at her with hungry eyes. I felt myself getting angry at the thought.

"Ichigo? Hey Ichigo you in there?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Ash brought me back to the present. Her and Orihime were staring at me and I realized we were in front of our house.

"Sorry guys, I was thinking about something. See you tomorrow Hime?" Orihime smiled at me and nodded before hugging Ash.

"See you guys later, have a great night." We watched as Orihime walked off before we headed inside. There was a note on the kitchen counter, I picked it up.

Ichigo and Ash

I am working late tonight at a conference and your

sister are sleeping over at a friends house.

I will see you guys tomorrow.

-Dad

P.S. If you two do get up to anything, just use protection.

I just stared at the note, my face burning red. What the hell was he thinking? I crumpled the note, throwing it in the trash can. Ash came up to me with soda and handed me one. I thanked her as I took it.

"So what did the note say?" I popped the top to my soda and took a swig.

"We're home by ourselves tonight. Dad's at a conference while Yuzu and Karin are at a friends for a sleepover." I dropped my school bag with Ash's next to the couch and turned to her. I was about to say something about homework but stopped when I saw her face. She looked like she was having some kind of eternal battle. "What's the matter?"

"It's just that... What's up with you and Hime?" I almost spewed my soda as the implication of what she meant hit me. Where the hell did that come from? I finally calmed myself down before I looked at her.

"With Hime and me? What are you talking about. I have..."

"I'm not dense Ichigo, because it's not just me that notices. The way she looks at you and it's obvious you two have history. So what's up?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. She reminded me a little of my mom when she got upset with dad.

"She's my friend. Hell she mine as well be my sister. But what doe... Hang on." It clicked in my head like it should have made perfect sense. I stepped up to her till there was little space between us. She was pinned between me and the counter. "Are you... jealous?"

I was almost giddy as I saw her get all fidgety.

"N... n... no, well I mean... It's not like..." She got so flustered she tried to brush past me and head up the stairs. My hand grabbed hers and pulled her back to me. I brushed her hair to the side and she leaned into my touch. I couldn't help but smile as I trailed my hand down her chin to lift her head up so I could see her eyes. For some reason this was coming naturally to me.

"I find that I wouldn't mind if you were." I watched her eyes widen and I finally got the nerve to do it. I looked her in the eyes as I closed the distance and brushed my lips against hers. It was the single most amazing experiance if my life. And it was as if everything made sense.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

R&R please... Love - LDN25


	7. Relationships & Lemons

Chapter 7

Warning! Lemon! It's my first one so don't flame me to bad. If you have suggestions let me know. I could always use the help.

This was yet again another fun one to write. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Aislinn's POV**

* * *

He was kissing me. Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy that had been haunting my thoughts, was kissing me. I soon found myself responding as a fire in my veins ignited to a degree that I didn't think possible. Every nerve ending, every fibre of my being was a livewire. I threw my arms around his neck and attempted to deepen the kiss. He gave in with no fight on his part and brushed his tongue against mine.

"Mmmm..." I smiled as he silently moaned into my mouth. We battled for dominance which he had eventually won when he gently bit my bottom lip. The next thing I knew he was trailing his hands down the back of my thighs, lifting me up with ease. So in turn I wrapped my legs around him as he walked us both to the couch. He flopped himself on it which landed me in his lap.

"Oh god..." He moved from my lips and trailed them down my throat. Each place he touched felt hot and cold at the same time. It sent shivers down my spine. I ran my fingers threw his hair as he sucked on the area beneath my ear. I didn't realize I had that many weak spots. I jumped when I felt his hand brush the underside of my breast, because the next thing I know he stopped all together.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what got into me." He mumbled as we both fought to catch our breath. I knuzzled the side of his neck and grinned when I felt him shiver and bite back a groan. It sent a thrill threw me knowing I had that kind of power over him.

"Don't apologize. That was amazing. But there is one thing I don't understand." I could feel Ichigo shift under me as he adjusted us to be more comfortable. I lifted my head to look at him and loved how dark his eyes got. "What does this mean for us?" I held my breath as I was waiting for my answer. What startled me was his lips meeting mine in another spine tingling kiss.

"What it means is, if you want, I want you to be my girlfriend." I sat there for a minute in stunned silence before I tackled him in a huge hug. He wrapped his arms around me in a fierce hug as he laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Yes! A million times yes!" I kissed him again and all I felt was immense joy. When we parted again to breath, he pressed his forehead against mine. "The only thing Ichigo is that I've never dated anyone before." He kissed me on my temple and leaned back to look me in the eyes.

"Well that makes the two of us. So we will learn together, alright?" He ran his fingers gently through my hair. "I love your eyes. So beautiful and so expressive, just like the rest of you." I blushed to the roots of my hair. No one, except my mom, has ever called me beautiful. I leaned into his touch as I curled into him. I was for once in my life, really happy.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

* * *

I could not believe this. I had the most beautiful girl in my arms who had agreed to be my girlfriend. The fact that I even plucked the courage to ask her, astounded me. But I wouldn't change it for anything. I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling just letting the events play in my head. The smile on my face wouldn't go away even as I faded into sleep. And as much as I wanted her laying with me, I wanted to take things slow. The last thought through my head before passing out was just how soft her lips were.

"Ichi... Ichigo..." I woke up to a hand gently nudging my shoulder. I looked at my clock and saw it was just past midnight. Then it dawned on me who was waking me up. I jolted upright as I took in her appearance. She had been crying again and her eyes showed that fear; the fear that made me want to hurt whoever had done this to her.

"Awww, sweetheart... What's the matter?" I could see her slim frame shaking in the moonlight flooding in from my window. So I pulled the covers back and scooted over.

"Ash baby come here." I gently coaxed her to lay down next to me and pulled her into my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder and it was then I could feel just how bad she was shaking.

"'Nother... Nightmare... Can't remember. 'M scared." It broke my heart to hear her sound so frightened. I started running my fingers through her hair and almost instantly her shaking stopped. She snuggled closer to me and I kissed the top of her head. "Hmmmm... I love your touch. Makes me feel safe." I smiled at her little confession.

"Oh really?" I lifted her head towards me as I claimed her lips in another kiss. I could feel her respond to me as she ran a hand up my shirt. I shivered slightly as her cool hand touched the warm skin of my chest. She was going to drive me insane.

"Yes really." She pressed a kiss to my neck. "There is something about you that makes me feel like nothing could touch me." Another kiss just below my ear. "You have a warmth about you that pulls me in." I felt her fingertips brush against my nipple and my self control went out the window. With little effort I flipped us so that she was under me.

"You are driving me crazy Ash. I don't..." She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down into a kiss that left my mind reeling. I ran my hands down her sides as I moved my lips down her neck. She made the most adorable sounds when I kissed certain spots. It made me giddy knowing I had that effect on her. But when my hand brushed up againts the side of her breast she let out a load moan. The sound alone made something in me snap.

"Ash baby, slow down. I think we should..."

"You're thinking to much." She grabbed my hand and slid it up her shirt. "We won't go all the way, but I want to feel you. Connect to you on a deeper level. Please just touch me." At that simple request coming from her and I knew I lost. I leaned down and captured her lips again as I slid my hand further up her shirt. When I reached her bra she sat up to remove her shirt and unclipped her black satin bra.

"Ichigo... Please..." I sat back to get a better look her. When I noticed the scar. It was long and jagged, running from her right hip to just above her naval. I ran my fingers over the puckered flesh.

"Where did you get this?"

"I don't know. I've had it for as long as I can remember." I leaned down and kissed along her scar. I smiled when I heard her gasp at the contact. I sat back and took in her curves, her flat but toned stomach and then her perfectly sized breasts. I kissed her gently as I traced the underside of her breast.

"You're so beautiful." I swallowed her moan as I finally brushed against her right nipple. Her body was so responsive to my slightest touch. I smiled as I traced kisses and gentle bites down her throat and collarbone. I looked up at her, her eyes were glassy and her breaths were coming in short bursts, then I took a nipple into my mouth. Her back arched off the bed.

"Ichi... go..." I grinned with satisfaction as I gently bit down, then soothed the bite with my tongue. "Oh... oh god." Hearing her moan was like music to my ears. I trailed my hand down until I reached the waistband of her shorts. She nodded her head in confirmation before I slid her shorts and matching underwear down her legs. I yet again sat back to drink in this image of her. She crossed her legs and her face turned pink.

"Sweetheart," I gently nudged her legs apart, "Don't ever hide yourself from me. You are perfect." I gazed at her form and couldn't fight the smirk as I noticed she kept herself shaved. I bent over and kissed her belly before I trailed my hand back down to touch her core. I felt her quiver under my touch. "Mmmm... You're already wet for me."

"Ichi, please..." The way she whimpered my name made me even harder if that was at all possible. It was already painful but I was to focused on her to care. I leaned up to kiss her sweet lips as I slid a finger along her wet folds. She whined against my lips and I finally relented as I pushed a finger into her. "Oh..." Her reactions urged me on as I added another finger and started to move them in and out of her.

"I am going to take you over that edge and when I do..." I gently niddled her ear as I used my thumb to rub against her button. "I want you to scream my name." What happened next I never saw coming. She brought her knee up to rub against me through my sleep pants. "Oh... Shit Ash..." My hand picked up speed as I pumped them in and out of her wanting to bring her over the edge.

"Ahhh... Ichi..." I kissed her with a ferociousness I didn't know I possessed. I didn't even realize she had removed my pants until I felt her hand touch me. I broke our kiss to look in her eyes. She had a look in her eyes that almost made me cum right then and there. Her hand started pumping me in time with my fingers thrusts, and I knew it wouldn't take me long. I leaned up and licked along the shell of her ear.

"Ash... Cum with me." I felt her inner walls clench my fingers as she tumbled over that proverbial edge and I went right along with her.

"Nngh, Ichigo!"

"Aislinn...!" I collapsed to the side of her and tried to catch my breath. That was indescribable. When I finally caught my bearings I rolled overtop of her to grab my shirt from the floor. I used it to clean us off, but stopped when I got to my fingers. I popped them into my mouth and licked them clean. Mmmm, tasted like vanilla and spice. I was so wrapped up in the taste that I didn't realize she was kissing me until her tongue poked its way into my mouth.

"Mmmm... Nice. I can taste myself on your lips." Oh. My. God. This girl was going to be the death of me. I may never have noticed anybody in a romantic light before or had any intimate contact of any kind, but I was still a man. She was going to make it very hard for me to keep my hands to myself.

"You little vixen..." I kissed her again before I retrieved our clothes. After dressing us both I pulled her against me and covered us with the blanket. She snuggled into me and layed her head on my chest.

"Your amazing Ichigo... Thank you." I smiled as I realized we weren't ready for those three words yet. That was her way of saying it without saying it. (Wow if that makes sense.)

I started carding my fingers through her hair and breathed in her very unique scent.

"No need to thank me, love. Having you with me is thanks enough." I felt her breathing become softer and knew she had fallen to sleep. I felt blessed to have someone like her. We had so many things in common. Like music, reading and wanting to be around friends and family. And at the same time we counter balance eachother. I started to fall asleep and I couldn't help but smile, knowing I had found my missing puzzle piece.

* * *

Thanks again everyone for reading... Please, I would like some reviews.

Things are also going to get a little twisted in this story soon. Stay tuned.

Love - LDN25


End file.
